


I'm Not an Angel

by AllannaStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Eventual Relationships, First Kiss, Gen, Griffindor/ Slytherin, Hogwarts First Year, Neville is being helped in Potions by a Slytherin girl, Potions, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina proves that she is not the average Slytherin girl when she offers to tutor Neville Longbottom in potions. What happens during their private sessions with one another? One shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not an Angel

                “Longbottom!” snapped Professor Snape as the dungeon classroom filled with a putrid stench. Students were gagging and coughing as the toxic stink got into their noses. “Fifty points from Gryffindor for your carelessness!”

                The first year who was the brunt of the greasy haired professor’s harsh words, whimpered in fear as he clutched his ladle. He was a pudgy lad with brown hair that stuck to his forehead and frightened brown eyes.

                “Class dismissed!” And with a final snarl the entire class scuttled out the door, away from the now furious potions master.

                Neville ran out of the classroom with tears brimming at his eyes. He wasn’t aware that someone was following him until a light hand rested on his shoulder.

                He turned and saw a petite Slytherin first year with long brown black curls and sapphire blue eyes set into a face of fair porcelain.

                “You’re Neville, right?” she asked kindly. The Gryffindor nodded wordlessly as she smiled at him. “My name is Nina, Nina Swan. I was wondering if you would like a private tutor to help you in potions?”

                “Like that would do a load of good,” he scoffed.

                “How do you know if you don’t try?” she pressed. “Meet me in the library, Friday at lunch. You have a free period then?” He nodded, waiting for her to pop out something nasty. “Then it’s settled. Bring your books, I think we should go over the basics first and try to get them memorized, okay?”

                “Why are you being nice to me?” Neville asked suspiciously.

                 Nina seemed to understand his question. “To be honest with you, I think the whole rivalry thing between Gryffindor and Slytherin is stupid.” She rolled her eyes to prove her point. “Besides, the school should be a whole, not broken up by hatred.”

                Neville liked her reasoning enough, and said so, earning him a light blush in reply from Nina.

                “So, where are you off to next, Neville?” Nina asked, falling into step with him.

                “Erm…” he glanced down at his schedule, which he had pulled out of his bag. “Charms with Professor Flitwick…”

                “I like that class,” she told him cheerfully. “I had it this morning.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

                “What did you do?” he found himself asking her.

                “Well I might’ve accidently used the levitating charm we were working on perfecting on Professor Flitwick and made him hover for about ten minutes.” She giggled. “I swear, it wasn’t on purpose! I didn’t want to drop him on his head, that’s why he was up there for so long!”

                Neville couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he pictured the little man up in the air.

                “Just remember- the wrist movements are whish and flick, and keep you attention on what you’re levitating.” She advised him with a sheepish smile.

                “I’ll keep that in mind,” as they came to a fork in the corridors.

                “I’d better go. I have Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration and she strikes me as being the kind of woman who isn’t forgiving on tardy students,” she smiled before waving and trotting off towards her class.

                Neville stood there with a confused smile on his face before remembering that he too had a class to get to.


End file.
